The Piece of Puzzle Called My Life
by Naara Akira
Summary: Walau samar dan nyaris lenyap, Kyoya kini mengingatnya. Eksistensi singkat seorang pria yang sempat dipanggilnya 'papa' saat itu. Non-OC. Warning inside. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: The Piece of Puzzle Called My Life

**Rating** : T

**Genre **: Family / Romance

**Disclaimer** : *_hands up!—_disambit Amano-sensei* Not mine..

**Summary : **Yang Kyoya tahu, keluarga mungilnya adalah sekelompok individu paling sempurna yang pernah ia temukan. Dan ia menyayangi keluarganya melebihi apa pun di dunia ini.

**Warning **: AU, Vongola Primo & Vongola Decimo in a real family, Shounen-Ai, brotherhood, OOCness (but then again this is AU so of course they're going to act different—a bit I hope—), typo(s), full of description for this chapter.

Btw, _**enjoy!**_

_._

_Chapter 1_

_.  
_

Yang Kyoya tahu, keluarga mungilnya adalah sekelompok individu paling sempurna yang pernah ia temukan.

Bocah kecil berperawakan manis itu selalu menemukan harinya yang cerah saat ia membuka matanya kembali setelah ditenggelamkan fantasi singkatnya dalam buaian bunga tidur. Kedua orangtuanya selalu ada untuk menyambutnya tiap ia melangkah gontai karena kantuk saat memasuki ruang makan di pagi hari.

Senyum sehangat matahari di awal musim semi selalu ia dapatkan begitu bertemu pandang dengan manik berwarna cerah milik Giotto—pria yang selalu dipanggilnya 'papa'. "Pagi, jagoan!" Tangan besarnya mengacak rambut berantakan putranya.

Dan sosok 'ayah'nya yang lain—dengan apron memeluk pinggangnya, Kyoya selalu menerima kecupan pengawal hari dari Alaude di keningnya. "Bersihkan dirimu sebelum kau sarapan," adalah ucapan rutin Alaude setelahnya, yang kemudian akan selalu dilakukan oleh Kyoya.

Seperti tak pernah absen, sang kakak yang—menurutnya—memiliki model rambut unik selalu datang menghampiri kursinya untuk mengacak tatanan rambut pekatnya, atau sekedar mencubit pipi gembil sang adik. Sukses, pagi hari selalu diisi dengan pertengkaran dari kedua bocah lelaki di keluarga kecil itu. Namun selalu ada _deathglare_ dari Alaude untuk menghentikan keributan di sekitarnya, atau paling tidak Giotto yang dengan cekatan menggendong tubuh si kecil Kyoya dari jangkauan tangan jahil kakaknya.

Kyoya tidak suka mengakuinya, sungguh. Ia memang membenci kakaknya itu. Namun hari-harinya mungkin tidak akan sesempurna seperti saat ini kalau saja Mukuro yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu tidak ada dalam silsilah keluarganya. Pengganggu kecil rasanya juga dibutuhkan untuk melengkapi karakter dalam sebuah keharmonisan keluarga—menurutnya.

Setelah keributan kecil itu usai, akan selalu ada suara tangis bayi yang pecah dari arah kamar kedua orangtuanya. Alaude akan menghentikan interaksinya dengan peralatan masak—untuk sesaat melirik ke arah suaminya yang langsung berinisiatif menghampiri sumber suara setelah menurunkan Kyoya. Tak lama pemilik rambut bak helaian emas itu pun kembali masuk ke dalam ruang makan bersama seorang balita bermata sembab dalam gendongannya. Dan Mukuro akan segera menghampiri adik bungsunya dengan wajah riang, mulai mengajaknya bermain. Suara tawa riang balita bernama Tsunayoshi itu pun tak lama telah memenuhi ruang makan berukuran sedang, yang juga mengundang kekehan ringan Giotto.

Suasana akan kembali tenang begitu Alaude meletakan piring berisi sarapan di atas meja. Seisi rumah sudah mengenal baik tabiatnya yang membenci keributan, terutama saat mereka sedang duduk untuk menyantap hidangan di ruang makan. Hanya ada suara jerit gembira Tsuna saat Giotto mengajaknya bermain dengan sendok makannya untuk menyuapi balita itu. Mukuro sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan si bungsu. Dan dua kepala lainnya yang memiliki paras serupa tetap menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang.

"Coba lihat ini, ayah!"

_Pitch-dark_ di sepasang mata bulat Kyoya mengerling pada Mukuro yang dengan bangga tengah melambai-lambaikan nilai ulangan sastranya kepada Alaude. Masih dengan raut datarnya yang khas, sang ayah memujinya, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara mengusap kepala putra pertamanya itu.

"Ah! Tsuna, papa perlu bertemu dengan klien penting pagi ini. Tolong lepaskan, ya, sayang.."

Kyoya beralih menoleh adik kecilnya yang bercicit kegirangan saat meremas dasi gelap Giotto, membuat pria itu kelabakan karena bubur di kedua tangan putra kecilnya mulai mengotori dasi dan _vest_ putihnya.

Sebuah _mail_ di ponsel Giotto membuat pria tampan itu bangkit dari kursi—tentu setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Tsuna. Ia buru-buru menandaskan teh dalam cangkirnya sebelum menghampiri Alaude untuk mendaratkan kecupan di pipi pria itu.

"Aku pergi," dibalas dengan dengungan singkat dari mulut Alaude yang masih dipenuhi oleh _scrambled egg_ buatannya.

Setelahnya Giotto berjongkok dengan tangan setengah merentang. Sinyal yang diberikan pria itu membuat kedua putranya yang kini sudah duduk di bangku sekolah dasar tersebut berebut berlari ke arahnya.

Kyoya yang pertama kali menghampirinya segera memberikan kecupan di dahi, hidung, dan kedua pipi Giotto, membuat pria itu tertawa geli. "Selamat jalan, papa," ucapnya datar. Mukuro pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan adiknya, dan diakhiri dengan ber_high five _yang biasa ayah dan anak itu lakukan.

"Jadilah anak baik selama di sekolah. Dan Mukuro, kau jaga adikmu." Memberikan kedua anaknya kecupan yang sama banyaknya dengan mereka, Giotto kemudian berdiri untuk menghampiri si bungsu, membiarkan Tsuna menciumi wajahnya dan meninggalkan jejak sarapannya di wajah pria itu.

Kyoya hanya diam menatap Giotto yang melambai singkat sebelum keluar dari rumahnya. Papanya memang selalu terlihat sibuk. Bocah pemilik rambut_ jet-black_ itu hanya dapat menemukan wajah ceria Giotto sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah dan sebelum ia tertidur. Itu pun tidak setiap hari. Pria itu tidak setiap saat berada di rumahnya. Namun sesulit dan sesibuk apa pun pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara, Giotto selalu mempunyai sekelompok menit untuk keluarganya—walau hanya sesaat.

Dan Kyoya sangat menyayangi pria itu—papanya, juga ayahnya, melebihi apa pun di dunia ini.

Ia menyayangi keluarganya.

Mukuro menarik lengannya pelan, mengajak adiknya untuk segera bergegas ke sekolah mereka. Kedua bocah itu pun menghampiri Alaude untuk memberikan kecupan ringan di kedua pipinya. Bersama dengan sekotak bekal di masing-masing tangan mereka, keduanya berlari keluar rumah, mengindahkan suara Alaude yang melarang mereka berlarian di jalan.

Pagi yang selalu sama. Terus berulang dan bergulir dengan irama teratur bagai pergantian musim semi yang selalu hadir di setiap tahunnya. Kyoya kecil selalu berpikir rutinitas seperti ini akan selamanya terulang. Membosankan menurutnya...

…tapi ia tidak keberatan—sama sekali. Ia tidak membencinya.

Selamanya seperti ini pun tak masalah.

Sebuah pikiran naïf dari seorang bocah yang mencintai keluarga kecilnya—sampai hari itu pun datang menghampirinya.

Hari yang seumur hidupnya takkan pernah terhapus dalam memorinya—dan kelak mengubah takdirnya perlahan.

.

.

.

Hari ini pun sama seperti siang-siang yang lalu. Mukuro akan mengajak Kyoya bermain bersama teman-temannya di taman bermain yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Kyoya yang baru duduk di bangku kelas satu sekolah dasar itu tengah khusyuk bermain sendiri dengan istana buatan dalam boks pasir, membiarkan Mukuro bersemangat dengan sebuah bola yang ia giring bersama dua teman sebayanya.

Istana mungil itu segera tandas begitu dua pasang kaki menginjaknya dengan kasar, membuat sepasang mata gelap miliknya mendongak marah. Dua bocah lelaki kembar yang menginjak-injak karyanya terus tertawa gembira saat melihat gundukan pasir itu telah rata, menciptakan debu-debu halus yang mengapung ringan di udara.

Kyoya mengenali si kembar yang selalu jadi biang onar di sekolahnya, yang juga merupakan tetangganya yang berisik.

"Pergi." Kyoya mendesis, mengancam keduanya dengan sorot tajam yang diturunkan sang ayah kepadanya.

"Shishishi~ kami 'kan mau main sama-sama," sahut keduanya seirama.

Sambil menyeringai, salah satunya yang bernama Belphegor berjongkok di hadapan Kyoya. "Naa~Kyoya, dimana paman Giotto?"

Bocah berambut arang itu berusaha acuh. "Tidak tahu."

Senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah kembarannya yang seorang lagi, Rasiel. "Hei, mau kami beritahu sebuah rahasia besar?" Ia tertawa, begitu juga dengan saudara kembarnya.

Kyoya menyipit sarkastis. Ia membenci kedua anak itu, termasuk dengan suara tawa khas mereka yang menyebalkan.

Namun ia lebih membenci kalimat berikutnya yang salah satu dari mereka ucapkan padanya.

"Ibu kami bilang, paman Giotto itu bukan papamu, Kyoya."

.

.

.

Malam terasa merangkak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Langit perlahan menggelap saat remang cahaya bulan terbungkus awan kelam. Bisikan lembut angin menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi kekosongan malam di musim semi.

Makan malam tanpa kehadiran Giotto bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak wajar bagi keluarga kecil Kyoya. Namun ada sesuatu yang masih terlihat ganjil di dalam ruang makan tersebut. Setelah memberikan satu suapan pada si bungsu, Alaude menghentikan gerakannya sesaat. Atensinya kini ia berikan pada putra keduanya yang sejak tadi hanya memegangi mangkuk nasinya bersama dengan sepasang sumpit yang terselip di jemari tangan kanannya.

"Kyo." Ia memanggil anaknya yang berparas serupa dengannya.

Tidak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan. Suara monoton Alaude justru membuat Mukuro yang duduk persis di sisi adiknya menoleh pada sang ayah.

"Kyoya." Alaude mengulang.

Mukuro menyikut pelan lengan Kyoya, membuat adiknya mendongak ke arahnya. Tanpa ia sadari ternyata seisi ruang makan tengah menatap wajahnya—kecuali Tsuna yang asyik dengan mangkuk buburnya.

"Ada apa ayah?"

Alaude menghela nafas setelah beberapa saat. Ia kembali menatap wajah Kyoya yang juga balas menatapnya dengan raut tenang.

Alaude membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Ke—"

"Aku pulang."

Ketiga pasang kepala secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah Giotto yang baru memasuki ruang makan. Tsuna menjerit gembira begitu melihat wajah papanya sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai pria itu. Sebelah alis Alaude yang terangkat membuat Giotto terkekeh pelan, seakan mengerti maksud yang tersirat dari ekspresi pasangannya itu.

"Pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan. Jadi aku bisa segera bermain bersama Tsuna juga membantu Mukuro dan Kyoya menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah mereka," ucapnya seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh kecil Tsuna yang tertawa ceria.

"Kufufu~ kau datang di saat yang tepat, papa. Tugas _sains_ semester ini memang sedikit lebih sulit."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu segera tandaskan semua yang ada di piringmu." Giotto kembali menurunkan Tsuna dan duduk di kursinya sendiri. "Termasuk dengan benda hijau bernama brokoli yang ada di sana," tambahnya, tersenyum jahil sambil menunjuk gumpalan daun yang sengaja disisihkan oleh Mukuro. Si sulung pun mendecah malas.

"Asari menghubungiku sore ini." Alaude berbicara setelah beberapa saat, kembali menarik perhatian Giotto kepadanya.

Ruang makan yang semula sepi kini diisi oleh suara percakapan kedua orangtua mereka, juga suara tawa Tsuna yang tengah bercanda dengan Mukuro. Dalam diam Kyoya mengamati wajah Giotto. Ia kesulitan untuk menyangkalnya, makin membuat kedua bibir tipisnya mengatup rapat.

Pada kenyataannya, ia memang tidak memiliki ingatan apa pun mengenai Giotto saat usianya di bawah tiga tahun.

.

.

.

Musim semi yang selalu mengantarkan harum segar rerumputan kini tertutupi oleh aroma basah dan lembab hujan. Kyoya duduk tenang sambil memandang keluar jendela, memperhatikan tentara air yang terjun ganas menghantam alas bumi. Di sisi kanannya, Mukuro terlelap dengan tubuh meringkuk di atas sofa. Sementara di sebelah kirinya, Enma yang memang sebaya dengan Kyoya terus memeluk lututnya, makin merapat ke arah sepupunya itu tiap kali petir menjerit.

Mukuro dan Kyoya datang mengunjungi ayah Enma—paman mereka yang sedang sakit. Giotto memastikan kedua putranya itu datang terlebih dahulu mengingat antara sekolah mereka dengan rumah Enma hanya berjarak beberapa blok. Alaude dan Giotto yang berencana menyusul setelahnya nampak akan terlambat karena cuaca ekstrim yang menggulung Namimori.

Kilat kembali mengedip jahil, membuat Enma makin meringkuk ketakutan. Kyoya baru akan menepuk kepala bocah berambut merah itu untuk menenangkannya saat sebuah suara yang lemah terdengar menghempaskan namanya.

Ia menoleh ke seberang sofanya, menemukan Simon Cozart—kakak dari papanya-yang terbaring di atas ranjang tengah tersenyum, memanggilnya melalui gestur tangannya. Perlahan anak berambut arang itu bangkit dari kenyamanannya, meninggalkan wajah tak rela Enma yang masih ketakutan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpan ini selamanya," bisik pria itu lemah saat Kyoya merayap di sisi ranjangnya yang tinggi. Tangannya yang terlilit oleh selang _infuse_ membelai lembut kepala keponakannya itu. "Tolong maafkan paman, Kyoya.."

Manik kelam di kedua mata polos Kyoya menatapnya bingung. Tanpa sadar ada perasaan aneh yang menyakitkan mulai menelisik hati kecilnya.

.

_Terkadang, aku berharap tidak memiliki sepasang telinga_

_Jadi aku tak perlu mendengar—_

_._

Sebuah dataran yang luas perlahan menggelap saat sang awan berarak lambat menghalangi delikan si raja langit. Suara gemerisik dedaunan tidak menghalangi suara isak tangis yang sesekali terdengar menyentuh indera pendengaran Kyoya.

Bocah yang usianya belum genap tujuh tahun itu mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan celana pendek selututnya, berdiri persis di sisi kanan Alaude yang mengenakan mantel gelap sebagai pembungkus pakaian formalnya. Keduanya berada di bawah lindungan sebuah pohon besar, berdiri sedikit lebih jauh dari kerumunan berbusana gelap yang mengerubungi sebuah nisan yang nampak masih baru.

Simon Cozart menutup mata dalam keabadian—setelah tiga jam pria itu mengucapkan pengakuannya pada putra kedua adiknya.

Kyoya menerawang lebih jauh, menangkap sosok pemilik kilau emas indah yang berdiri di dekat seorang wanita muda. Adelheid menggendong tubuh Enma yang terlihat sudah lelah menangis. Giotto mengusap kepala anak yang kini telah ditinggalkan, membuat Enma makin menenggelamkan wajah menangisnya di bahu sang ibu. Mukuro yang tengah menggenggam tangan Giotto menatap sosok ringkih sepupunya dengan raut sedih.

Mata gelap Kyoya masih mematri sosok Giotto. Kalimat pamannya tak pernah lekang dari dalam benaknya tiap kali wajah papanya tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya. Ia melepaskan fokusnya dari Giotto, memilih memandang sepatu mungil yang dipakainya saat ia merunduk.

Kenapa selama ini ia tidak pernah tahu? Kenapa ia tidak pernah diberi tahu? Mengapa bukan kedua orangtuanya yang pertama kali mengatakan kepadanya? Mengapa kalimat itu justru berkali-kali ia ketahui dari orang lain?

Ingatan di malam berselimut badai itu selalu terasa segar dalam benaknya.

"_Tolong maafkan paman.."_

Alaude menunduk tatkala merasakan cengkeraman tangan kecil putranya kian mengerat dalam genggamannya. Di balik wajah datarnya, pria itu terlihat sedikit mengernyit. Perlahan ia berjongkok menghadap Kyoya yang masih menunduk.

"Kyo…"

—hanya untuk menemukan putranya itu tengah menangis dalam diam. Isakan bocah itu makin terdengar saat sebuah memori menelusup dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

"_Giotto bukanlah papamu, Kyoya."_

.

.

.

_ —Mendengar sesuatu yang begini menyakitkan.._

.

.

.

**-tbc-**

.

.

.

Jujur, saya pribadi senang bikin plot family keluarga Kyoya yang hangat begini^^

Tanggapan, saran dan kritik benar-benar sedang dicari si author. _So review please?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: The Piece of Puzzle Called My Life

**Rating** : T

**Genre **: Family / Romance

**Disclaimer** : Apakah ada yang percaya kalau KHR punya saya? #pundung#

**Warning **: AU, Vongola Primo & Vongola Decimo in a real family, Shounen-Ai, brotherhood, OOCness (but then again this is AU so of course they're going to act different—a bit I hope—), typo(s)…

**Hugs and kiss for : **_**hanabi, shizuo miyuki, Rokudou Yuuki, LeadenBerry**_

_**Enjoy!**_

.

_Chapter 2_

.

Apa yang dapat kau harapkan dari ingatan seorang bocah berusia kurang dari dua tahun? Walau samar dan nyaris lenyap, Kyoya kini mengingatnya.

Eksistensi singkat seorang pria yang sempat dipanggilnya 'papa' saat itu.

Tubuh bocah yang kini sudah beranjak remaja itu menyandar santai pada kaki ranjang dalam sebuah ruangan kecil. Sebuah brankas mini tergeletak begitu saja di sisi kakinya, memuntahkan segala isinya di atas lantai dingin kamar tersebut.

Tangan pemuda itu perlahan melewatkan lembar demi lembar kertas yang telah dibacanya. Matanya yang tajam menelisik rentetan tulisan yang membuat hatinya terasa nyeri tiap kali arti tulisan dalam kertas usang itu tertangkap oleh nalarnya.

Akta kelahiran dirinya, Mukuro, juga Tsuna. Tumpukan surat dari pengadilan. Surat perceraian. Beberapa lembar catatan dalam sebuah buku bersampul kulit yang berisi tulisan singkat—yang jika diteliti lagi lebih mirip memo daripada _diary_.

Semua kertas yang ada dalam genggaman Kyoya berasal dari dalam perut brankas usang yang ia temukan di lemari.

Milik Alaude.

Pemuda itu beberapa kali mencuri kesempatan untuk memecahkan kode brankas milik ayahnya saat Alaude pergi untuk bekerja. Nyaris tiga tahun ia berusaha melakukannya, terhitung dengan beberapa kali pula Alaude mengacak kode lemari besinya.

Segala jerih payahnya kini telah terbayar—dan malah membuat hatinya semakin sakit dibandingkan dengan yang ia rasakan delapan tahun lalu.

Sekali pun dalam hidupnya, Alaude tidak pernah membahas mengenai hal ini—mengenai papanya yang sebenarnya. Kyoya hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya dengan caranya sendiri. Setelah semua bukti yang ia perlukan sudah tergenggam kuat, ia akan menanyakannya sendiri pada sang ayah kelak.

Dan kini ia mendapatkan segalanya.

Kyoya melempar asal kertas-kertas yang memenuhi tangannya. Ia meremat rambut hitamnya saat kepalanya bersandar lelah pada kasur yang ada di balik punggungnya. Setelah melihat akta kelahirannya untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia tahu, Giotto menikah dengan ayahnya setelah dua tahun sejak hari kelahirannya.

Dan itu membuktikan bahwa Giotto benar-benar bukan papanya—ia tahu itu, sejak delapan tahun lalu.

Namun pria itu terasa terikat begitu kuat dengannya, ikatan yang lebih kokoh dibandingkan dengan figur papanya yang menghilang saat ia masih sangat kecil. Walau telah mengetahui fakta itu semenjak delapan tahun lalu, Giotto tetap terlihat seperti perwujudan ayah yang sempurna baginya. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai orang lain dalam keluarganya.

Kini, sosok berambut pirang itu telah menghilang. Terhitung sudah lebih dari empat tahun lalu sejak terakhir kali wajah cerah Giotto nampak dalam kehangatan rumah mereka. Pria itu lenyap setelah berpamitan untuk pergi bekerja, sama seperti pagi hari sebelumnya. Segalanya terlihat normal seperti biasanya.

Dan menghilangnya Giotto perlahan membuat perekonomian keluarganya menurun, memaksa Alaude untuk mengganti rumah sederhana mereka menjadi lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Tiga orang anak yang masih bersekolah dengan seorang kepala keluarga yang bekerja tidak menentu sangatlah sulit menembus pertahanan hidup yang terasa keji pada nasib mereka. Mukuro yang sudah mengabdikan dirinya dalam sebuah organisasi militer sesekali mengirim penghasilannya kepada sang ayah untuk membantunya menyokong kehidupan keluarga kecilnya.

Apa pun yang Giotto kerjakan dan lakukan saat ini, Kyoya tidak memperdulikan eksistensi pria itu lagi–semenjak kepergiannya yang telah membuat keluarganya menderita, membuat Alaude lebih sering merenung, membuat Mukuro terlihat semakin menyebalkan karena berperan sebagai tulang punggung kedua setelah ayahnya, dan membuat dirinya selalu menipu Tsuna yang sering kali menanyakan keberadaan papanya yang selalu tersenyum itu.

Giotto membuang mereka—menurutnya. Dan itu tak lebih rendah dengan apa yang telah papa kandungnya lakukan kepada ayahnya.

Kyoya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia mengerling pada akta kelahiran milik Mukuro yang tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya, kemudian mendengus kesal pada sebuah tinta pekat yang menghalangi sebuah nama yang seharusnya tertera sebagai nama ayah yang sah bagi sang anak.

Seharusnya Alaude membiarkan selembar foto 'papa' kandungnya tertinggal dalam brankas. Atau paling tidak serentet nama jelas yang membuatnya memiliki petunjuk mengenai sosok pria tersebut. Rentang waktu selama dua tahun pun tidak dapat membuat memorinya merekam sempurna sosok papa kandungnya, membuatnya makin merutuk jengkel—

—makin memaki isi otaknya begitu mengetahui sisa ingatan mengenai papanya yang ia miliki hanyalah fakta bahwa ia hanyalah seorang pengangguran dari kalangan keluarga terhormat yang kaya raya, yang suka bermain di belakang ayahnya, dan selalu menelantarkannya seorang diri.

Secuil ingatan kembali mengapung dalam kepalanya. Alaude yang saat itu pergi untuk bekerja menitipkan dirinya yang masih kecil pada sang papa, yang kemudian dengan teganya malah kembali menitipkan Kyoya kecil pada seorang penjaga kios tak dikenal. Sementara dirinya pergi meninggalkannya dan bersenang-senang.

_Well_, sisa ingatan tak berguna itu makin membuat dirinya membenci papa kandungnya tersebut. Ia bersumpah akan menggigitnya sampai mati seandainya kelak mereka dipertemukan. Rasa penasarannya mengenai nama yang sengaja dicoret dalam buku rapor miliknya dan juga Mukuro pun kini sudah lunas terjawab. Nama papanya yang tersisa hanyalah inisialnya saja.

S.

—dan sisanya dicoret dengan pena hitam.

"_Itu 'Sawada' dari nama depan Giotto. Mereka salah menuliskannya, jadi kuhapus."_

Alaude selalu berkata seperti itu padanya sejak dulu. Dan kini segalanya sudah lebih mudah dan terlihat jelas baginya saat menganalisis beberapa kondisi setelah ia melihat isi brankas ayah—

"Aku pulang."

Menghela nafas jenuh, Kyoya kembali memasukan kertas-kertas yang berserakan secara tersusun ke dalam brankas dengan teliti. Ia hanya tidak ingin Alaude menyadari perubahan isi brankasnya dari bentuk sebelumnya.

Pintu kamar Alaude perlahan terbuka, menampilkan surai kecokelatan dari baliknya.

"Kupikir di rumah tidak ada orang. Kyo-nii sedang apa?" Tsuna mengerjap heran saat menemukan Kyoya yang tengah menutup pintu lemari milik ayahnya.

Remaja berambut arang itu menatap adiknya sepersekian detik sebelum melangkah menghampiri pintu. "Mencari sesuatu yang hilang," ucapnya.

Tsuna mengangguk mengerti sambil terus menatap kakaknya yang melaluinya begitu saja. "Apa sudah kau temukan? Mau kubantu mencari?"

Remaja lelaki itu berhenti sejenak sebelum tertelan oleh daun pintu kamarnya sendiri, kemudian melemparkan senyuman tipis–yang membuat parasnya makin terlihat mirip dengan milik sang ayah—pada adiknya yang masih menunggu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

Dan suara debuman halus dari sebuah pintu kamar mengisi kekosongan dalam lorong rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

Tsuna berjengit saat mendengar suara dentangan jam di ruang tengah. Sesaat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku cerita yang tengah dibacanya bersama Mukuro, menemukan kedua jarum jam yang bersatu dengan angka dua belas.

"Ada apa?" Anak yang paling tua ikut memperhatikan arah pandang adiknya.

Tsuna menggeleng singkat. "Ayah belum kembali juga." Ia berkata lirih. Nada suara yang kental dengan kekhawatiran.

Mukuro tersenyum jenaka. "Kufufu~ kangen ayah, eh?" godanya, yang selalu sukses membuat ekspresi kelabakan dari si bungsu.

"Bu—bukan begitu! Ayah selalu pulang larut. Aku tidak mau ia jatuh sakit karena kelelahan." Menandaskan penjelasannya, Tsuna menunduk sedih. Sewaktu sang papa masih di sekitarnya, Alaude selalu ada untuknya kapan pun. Segalanya berubah setelah Giotto pindah bekerja di tempat yang lebih jauh–berdasarkan penuturan dari kedua kakaknya.

Mukuro tersenyum, mengelus helai sewarna _caramel_ milik adiknya. "Tak perlu khawatir. Sebentar lagi ayah pasti pulang. Makanya…" Pemuda itu menyeringai nakal sebelum menggelitik tubuh adiknya, "…kau bocah kecil, cepatlah tidur kalau tidak mau ayah mengamuk saat melihatmu masih terjaga."

Keduanya tergelak dengan aksinya masing-masing. Murung di wajah si bungsu dalam sekejap menguap, tergantikan dengan tawa cerianya yang selalu mengisi kehangatan rumah kecil tersebut. Mukuro selalu tahu bagaimana mengendalikan situasi di sekitarnya.

"Kalian… mau sampai kapan bertingkah seperti _herbivore_."

—kecuali situasi satu ini.

"Oya? Ternyata Kyo-chan belum tidur." Mukuro menyapa wajah kesal yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tengah. Piyama gelap yang terlihat setengah kusut dan mata memerah di wajah datar sang adik, jelas ia terbangun dengan kegaduhan di sekitarnya, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua terkekeh dengan suaranya yang khas, "mau bergabung dengan kami, hm?"

Kyoya mengabaikan anak tertua dalam keluarganya itu, kemudian menoleh pada Tsuna yang masih duduk di pangkuan Mukuro. "Kau, kenapa masih di sini." Ia mendelik tajam pada Tsuna yang mulai ketakutan. "Kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur, atau _kamikorosu_."

"H—hieee! Ma—maaf, Kyo-nii! Aku akan tidur sekarang juga!" Bocah berusia sembilan puluh sembilan bulan itu langsung meloncat dari tempatnya, hanya untuk kembali mendarat di atas pangkuan kakaknya saat kedua lengan di pinggang kecilnya masih melekat. "Mukuro-nii?"

"Kufufu~ mau pergi tidur begitu saja tanpa mencium kakakmu, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro mengetuk pipi kanannya sendiri.

Tsuna terkekeh kecil sebelum mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi kakaknya. "Selamat tidur, Mukuro-nii!" Ia pun mengulang kalimat yang sama pada Kyoya—tanpa menciumnya tentu—sebelum berlari keluar ruangan sambil melambai riang pada kakaknya.

"Tetap menjadi anak yang manis walau tubuhnya sudah sebesar itu." Mukuro tersenyum pada ambang pintu yang menelan adik kecilnya sebelum berpaling pada Kyoya yang juga berdiri di sana. "Nah, sekarang giliran Kyoya. Ayo duduk di sini, jangan malu~" Ia tertawa ceria sambil menepuk-tepuk pangkuannya yang kosong.

Sekilas hidung mancung sang adik berkerut kesal. "Mau sampai kapan kau tinggal di sini," ucapnya, tanpa nada bertanya dalam intonasinya yang datar.

"Jahat sekali, Kyoya. Ini 'kan juga rumahku." Ia memasang raut terluka, masih dengan senyuman khasnya yang melekat kuat di wajahnya. "Mungkin tiga hari lagi aku akan kembali ke asrama. Ada apa? Kangen aku?" Pemuda itu terkekeh senang.

"Lebih cepat kau pergi itu akan lebih baik, _herbivore_." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir sebelum ia meninggalkan Mukuro sendiri di sana.

Mukuro mengerucutkan bibirnya, setengah merajuk. "Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Jadilah adikku yang manis, Kyoya! Panggil aku '_nii-sama_'!" Suaranya tak sampai pada sang adik saat sebuah pintu kamar terdengar tertutup pelan.

Membuat pemuda berambut biru itu kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

Siang hari di musim gugur justru terasa menyengat di sebuah ruang keluarga kecil dalam rumah Alaude. Dan sudah satu jam lebih semenjak Kyoya mendesak ayahnya. Ia akan segera mendaftar ke sekolah menengah atas pilihannya, dan ia membutuhkan akta kelahirannya untuk kepentingan administrasi.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan akta kelahiranku, itu saja."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku yang akan menyelesaikan segala keperluan sekolahmu." Masih dengan kedua lengannya yang melipat di depan dada, Alaude tetap bersikeras mengulangi kalimat yang sama semenjak anak keduanya itu menagih permintaannya.

Kyoya menekuk dalam kedua alisnya, mulai tak sabar dengan sifat dasar ayahnya—keras kepala, sifat yang juga diturunkan pada dirinya.

"Aku memerlukannya besok pagi, dan aku tahu ayah sibuk. Biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri."

"Kubilang, aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Tidak berusaha kehabisan akal, anak lelaki kedua dalam keluarganya itu terus mendesak. "Tidak perlu repot. Wali kelas tiga bersedia melakukannya untukku."

"Aku yang akan menyerahkan padanya besok."

"Bisakah kau buat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah?"

Alaude memejamkan kelopak matanya, memunggungi sang anak dan beralih pada jendela satu-satunya dalam ruangan itu.

"Tidak."

Sepasang tangan mengepal. Kyoya menatap punggung tegap ayahnya. Betapa pun keras usahanya, Kyoya tahu, mustahil berdebat dengan Alaude dalam mode sensitifnya.

Gesekan dedaunan di luar jendela menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memeluk sunyi, sebelum nada tenang dari sebuah suara mengakhiri perdebatan mereka setelah beberapa menit yang sepi terlewati.

"Sudahlah, ayah." Kepalan di tangan sang anak mengendur, membuat kedua mata kelamnya terpejam lelah saat ia menghempas nafas beratnya. "Aku sudah tahu."

Senyap sesaat kembali mengiringi. Alaude tidak berusaha membuat otot-otot lehernya bergerak hanya untuk bertemu dengan wajah tegas anaknya yang masih berada di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan."

Sepasang alis di wajah pria yang lebih tua tertekuk. "Apa yang kau ketahui?" Suara tegas Alaude tidak mendapat jawaban selama beberapa detik. Pria itu masih menatap refleksi putranya melalui kaca jendela yang pekat oleh kegelapan malam.

"Semuanya."

"…"

Sebuah helaan nafas berat kembali terhempas. Kyoya sedikit menunduk, mencampakkan sosok dingin sang ayah dari fokusnya. "Papa—Giotto bukan papaku, benar?"

Sekejap _orb_ kebiruan milik Alaude membesar. Pengakuan Kyoya kini menarik keseluruhan atensinya. Pria itu memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan sosok anaknya yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya semula.

"Omong kosong. Siapa y—"

"Berhentilah menipu dirimu sendiri," ia mendesis dalam, "aku sudah cukup mendengar dari orang lain."

Alaude mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan kau percaya?" Nada remehnya sinkron dengan bunyi sebuah dengusan dari hidungnya. "Mereka tidak tahu apa pun."

"Akta kelahiranku. Aku sudah melihatnya. Dan juga isi brankasmu."

Delikan tajam dari kedua mata ayahnya yang menuntut membuat sang anak kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku membongkar lemarimu."

Sorot _bluish_ itu menyipit sarkastis, menghujam tatapan datar Kyoya. Kepalan di kedua tangannya mengerat, yang juga membuat rahangnya mengeras. "Kau—!"

"Katakan ayah," Kyoya memotong, "siapa pria itu?"

Alaude masih enggan menjawab. Ia mengerti arah pertanyaan Kyoya. Sekalipun tak pernah terlintas dalam kepalanya bahwa hari seperti ini akan tiba. Hari dimana anaknya akan menannyakan keberadaan orang itu–perihal papa kandungnya. Sesuatu yang ia tidak suka.

Dan Alaude sungguh membenci situasi dimana dirinya tidak diizinkan memilih topik percakapan baru. Tak ada pilihan baginya selain meninggalkan ruangan persegi itu. Untuk kali ini saja, ia akui, ia ingin lari. Setidaknya ia ingin jauh dari suara Kyoya yang terus menuntut identitas pria itu.

"Kau tahu, ayah…" bisikan Kyoya masih sampai padanya yang sudah menjamah gagang pintu. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi pria itu akan lepas dari kesesakan atmosfir yang diciptakan putranya. Namun ia masih di sana, menunggu Kyoya menandaskan kalimatnya.

"Walau aku tahu rahasia ini sejak lama, rasanya tetap sakit."

Alaude tidak mendengar suara—bisikan Kyoya yang terakhir. Terlampau tipis untuk menjamah telinganya. Tapi dadanya terasa sakit—ia tidak mengerti, membuat _sapphire_ di sepasang matanya memicing pada gagang pintu dalam genggamannya.

"Kakakmu…apa Mukuro tahu?" Alaude merasakan Kyoya yang menggeleng pelan, sekalipun ia tidak melihatnya.

Pemilik surai platina itu setengah merenung, seakan tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Suara helaan nafasnya menjadi pertanda bahwa sebuah keputusan telah ia buat, sebelum tangannya memutar gagang pintu yang terasa dingin.

"Kupikir kau sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti," ucapnya, sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar lenyap di balik daun pintu yang terbuka lebar. "Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya."

.

.

.

"Menelpon siapa, Kyoya?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat kepalanya. Mukuro menatapnya yang baru saja meletakan gagang telpon ke tempatnya semula sambil menyelipkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti memo kecil ke dalam saku celananya.

Mukuro mengernyit. "Apa itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Pemuda yang lainnya terkekeh. "Oya, dingin seperti biasa," ucapnya sembari membenahi tas ransel yang memeluk punggung tegapnya.

Kyoya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kau pergi?"

Sudut bibir Mukuro terangkat sarkastis, menggoda wajah yang ada di depannya. "Lebih cepat aku pergi itu lebih baik, katamu?" Suara tawa khasnya kembali terdengar, membuat sang adik tanpa sadar mendengus halus. "Aku akan segera dikirim ke luar Negara. Kau bisa berbahagia untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, Kyo-chan." Mukuro menghampiri Kyoya, mengacak rambut hitam remaja tanggung itu–hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah tamparan panas di tangannya.

"Kalau bisa kau mati saja sekalian di medan perang," balas yang lebih muda, membuat yang lebih tua berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih.

"Kalau aku mati, siapa yang akan membiayai sekolahmu? Dengan uang ayah?" Mukuro tertawa sinis. "Kau pikir dengan penghasilan sekecil itu cukup untuk menghidupi kalian bertiga?"

Kyoya tidak menjawab—dan pada kenyataannya ia memang tidak bisa menjawab. Mukuro selalu menyudutkan adiknya itu disaat mereka membicarakan masalah finansial. Itulah satu dari sekian ribu hal yang ia benci dari Mukuro. Dan akan berakhir dengan kesimpulan yang sama yang akan keluar dari sepasang bibir si _bluish_.

"Kalau saja papa tidak menghilang.."

—merupakan kalimat peringkat satu yang paling dibenci Kyoya.

Sejak Giotto menghilang, Mukuro sudah cukup banyak mendengar berita buruk mengenai pria berambut pirang itu dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ada yang mengatakan ia terjerat hutang, di penjara atas kasus penipuan, lari karena telah memperistri orang lain, bahkan ada yang pernah mengatakan ia telah lama mati. Namun fakta lainnya yang telah diketahui Kyoya sejak dulu justru sekalipun belum terjamah oleh telinga Mukuro.

"Kau masih memikirkan orang itu?" Kyoya mendengus kesal. Ia bersiap melengang ke kamarnya di sudut ruangan. "Jangan pernah sekali pun berharap si brengsek itu kembali lagi."

Sepasang mata tajam berwarna gelap memicing pada pergelangan tangan kanannya sendiri. Mukuro menahan langkahnya, menggenggam tangan yang lebih muda dengan erat.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kyoya." Nada yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar tegas dan serius. "Bagaimanapun, dia orangtua kita, papa ki—"

"Tahu apa kau." Kyoya memotong, mendesis dingin saat melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa untukku–juga kau. Terkecuali Tsunayoshi."

Ia menyentak genggaman tangan Mukuro hingga terlepas.

"Giotto bukan papa yang sesungguhnya."

Remaja berambut pekat itu meninggalkan lorong. Meninggalkan Mukuro yang masih menatap punggungnya dengan sorot keraguan, membuat tas dalam pegangan pemuda itu bersatu dengan lantai saat tubuhnya dirasa melemah.

.

.

.

**-tbc-** ( '- ,-)a…

.

.

.

Perasaan saya aja atau chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter awal ya? Aw, skip saja yang itu! Maaf kalau deskripsi di atas jadi lebih runyam #saya sendiri rada bingung waktu nulisnya# Kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan tanyakan lewat review atau PM..

Tanggapan, saran dan kritik benar-benar sedang dicari si author. _So review please?_


End file.
